Kazuo's Past
by Bitsuchi
Summary: The past that Kazuo would do anything to change


Authors Note:  
  
Not that anyone other than TnA members will be readin this but.. just in case. This is a story I wrote for one of my RP characters from a RP group.. if you want more info just goto our site.  
  
  
  
http://e.domaindlx.com/Tenjou/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young youkai sat next to what appeared to be a lake, though, the water was a blood red almost black and had many flesh eating creatures that dwelled within. The youkai looked to be in his late 200s maybe even early 300s, his hair was as dark as his soul and his eyes looked that of scorched bronze. The youkai was small and frail in looks though, he was anything but. He was known as Kazuo, the first born of the Dark Prince.  
  
Infront of Kazuo was what use to be a human female though, now the body was annihilated. The young Kazuo was now playing with the remains and his face was covered in the girls blood. Kazuo could only sigh, deep down in his heart ( very deep ) he had this feeling that he souldn't be doing this, like something just wasn't right about it. He quickly shrugged it off and kicked the body ( or what's left of it ) in to the lake as he stood up. As soon as he went to walk away a tall, beautiful woman with long flowing red hair and pale skin was standing in his way, tapping her foot on the ground, it was the undead servant of Kazuo, Akiho. Kazuo just shoved her out of his way " Leave me alone.. and move the hell out of my way you worthless human "   
  
It seemed as though a small tear was forming " Kazuo.. please.. where are you going? You know I am to watch over you.. that's an order from your father.. "   
  
" My father? Oh.. you mean the person who send servants to tell me things but will never show his ugly face.. " With the pure look of disgust on his face the young Kazuo just walked away.   
  
" Oh sweet prince.. I feel your pain.. " She lowered her head and walked back to Hell's Castle.  
  
Akiho made her way to her room, inside it looked as if the room had no walls, like it never ended, just darkness. All that was in there was an old looking mirror, an old looking chair and many spirit for the dead. Akiho plopped herself down into the chair and sighed as she sunk down into it. A soft and gentle voice spoke " Kazuo is having hard times again.. I can tell by the way you act Sister.. " Akiho sighed and stood up making her way to the mirror. " Yes.. and he's getting worse.. I fear that his hear will soon have no love left in it if this keeps up.. " The reflection in the mirror wasn't that of her own, it was in fact the image of her twin sister Akina and the mother of the young Kazuo. Akina was the human mother of Kazuo who had died giving birth to him. Though, the only ones who knew of this was Akina, Akiho, and of course, The Dark Prince.   
  
Akina smiled " He still has doubt.. it will surface.. you have to have hope."   
  
Akiho gave off a small smile and chuckle" You always did have hope in everything. I guess you're right.. "  
  
~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~  
  
Kazuo was in the mood for a nice, fresh, breakfast so, he made his way to the human world to hunt down something to eat. It was a Saturday so he thought ' what better place to get some food than a park filled with annoying humans? ' Kazuo found a nice spot where there was a lot of families running about. He sat down next to a tree and watched them trying to pick who would become his next meal.   
  
After only a short time of being there one human stood out to him, a young girl that looked to be 13 with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Kazuo grinned and walked towards her. He held out his hand to the girl " Hello, my name is Kazuo, what's yours? "   
  
The little girl smiled and placed her hand into his " My name is LiLi "  
  
Kazuo moved her hand to his mouth and softly kissed it " That's a beautiful name.. fit for a beautiful girl " LiLi just giggled " How about we go over to where my parents are.. I would love to have you for breakfast " LiLi just nodded and giggled some more. He started to lead her towards a family that looked as if they could be his but then took a quick turn behind a tree as he put his hand over her mouth and pulled her next to him and made his way to the youkai would.   
  
LiLi tried to scream and get loose but, once she took a look at everything around her she passed out from fear. Kazuo let go of her and let her drop to the ground " Stupid humans.. they'll fall for anything.. " Kazuo wasted no time.. he went right for the kill and shoved his hand threw her throat and ripped her esophagus out. He threw it behind him and licked off some of the blood that was gushing out from her neck. Kazuo smirked " I knew she was a good pick.. her blood is really good.. nice and sweet.. " After licking off more blood and ripping some flesh from that area he jammed his claws threw her stomach and ripped her inside out, throw the parts he didn't want everywhere. After just a few mins the you couldn't tell that it was a little girl, it just looked like a pile of ground meat and bones. Kazuo had the feeling like someone.. or something was watching so, he looked over to his left and seen a small, ugly creature just looking at him. He took a look back at the pile of flesh and back to the creature " Are you hungry little guy.. would you like the rest of this? " He picked up a small piece and threw it to the creature and it violently tore it apart. Kazuo took another piece into his hand and held it out to the creature trying to get it to come to him. It came right to him and ripped the meat right from his hand and started on Kazuo's left overs. Kazuo smiled some and petted the ugly creature " I kinda like you.. I think I'll Keep you.. now to name you.. how about.. Minikui? Yes.. that's it.. Minikui " 


End file.
